This invention relates to a piece of furniture and particularly to a piece of furniture having legs which are associated with liquid receptcales which surround the legs with liquid to prevent the intrusion of insects into the furniture.
Insects such as ants prefer to enter and hide or protect themselves in furniture such as cabinets and cupboards which store food, clothes, books, etc., or climb onto tables, such as dining tables and the like to hunt for food. Usually, they enter in or climb up these articles by way of the legs. Conventionally, people put pan-like vessels to support the legs of furniture and place a liquid such as water or the like in the vessels so that ants are prevented from reaching the legs. However, the conventionally used vessels have disadvantages in that the vessels affect adversely the appearance of the furniture and the liquid in the vessels easily becomes dirty since the vessels are open so that dust is permitted to enter easily therein. In addition, it is difficult to clean the vessels or remove dirty water from the bowls and it is easy for mosquitoes to generate in the dirty bowls. Moreover, the legs immersed in water for a long time may be worn easily.